Good to Bad to Better?
by Virgofox28
Summary: Cobalion decided to have a talk with Keldeo about shaky lesson and performances, Keldeo outburst the reason of his problems, the wrong person overhears it, and trouble arises that may split the Swords of Justice. Will Keldeo's life ever be the same? Keldeo/Terrakion and a hint of Keldeo/Cobalion.
1. Chapter 1

**First things first, THERE ARE NONE OF THESE!**

**I feel like I'm the only one who ships these two (Keldeo and Terrakion). I know that everyone likes Cobalion/Virizion (I love them too btw), but if people ship them, why not the other two?**

**Anyway, this project is probably going to have four short chapters, writer's block has gotten to me so I'm taking a break from my three main fics I'm writing for this.**

**Enjoy.**

**Pokemon is not mine, otherwise… I'm not going there.**

**Good to Bad to… Better?**

**Chapter One**

It was around ten in the morning in the Unova region when Cobalion had taken some time to talk to Keldeo about some recent training sessions. The colt had been lately spacing out or making simple mistakes, Cobalion wanted to know what was going on with his student.

"Okay, it's like this," Keldeo said as he twirled his hooves. "There's this person I like." He said with a blush.

Cobalion raised one of his brows and looked down at his student with interest.

"And is that why your performances have been a bit shaky lately?" The steel-type asked and the colt nodded, causing Cobalion to sigh.

"Sorry." Keldeo said, ears drooping.

"There's no need for that." The leader said with a chuckle.

"There isn't?" The colt asked asked and the steel-type laughed.

"Of course not, you're a teen, it's normal for your thoughts to wander about love and sex." Cobalion stated, causing his student to blush again. "I just wish you told me sooner."

_Wow, I've never Cobal laugh like that before._ The colt thought. It also took him a second to realize that his teacher's face was really close to his; giving him an evil grin.

"So…" Cobalion started. "Who is it?"

"Not telling!" The water-type quickly replied.

"Oh really?" The deer said and deeply stared into his student's eyes; their faces nearly touching. "You know keeping secrets is unhealthy, and if you don't tell me now…"

Cobalion then pulled out a small book, causing Keldeo to blush more.

_Where did he get that?_ The colt thought with a red face. Cobalion had somehow found his diary, and was holding it in front of him.

"Then maybe I'll find it in here." The steel-type finished, and slowly began to open the cover.

"Alright I'll tell you!" Keldeo quickly said and his teacher stopped. _This sucks._ He thought and sighed. "It's…" He said and muttered the name.

"What was that?" The deer asked with a smile, Keldeo sighed again.

"I have a crush on…" The colt tried to say but his voice lowered again.

"Pardon?" The older male said with a grin.

"I have a crush on Terrakion!" Keldeo nearly shouted. This caught Cobalion off guard.

"T-Terrakion?" The deer stuttered.

"Yes!" The colt shouted in annoyance. "He's all I ever think about. For some reason I started to become infatuated with him. Maybe it's his burly muscles, maybe it's his handsome smile, maybe it's because he's a giant yet nice guy. I love Terrakion!"

Keldeo was now panting and sweating; he had never had an outburst like that before, and could tell that Cobalion was in shock.

"Are you serious?!" A voice nearly shouted. At first the colt thought it was Cobalion, but he was frozen solid.

Keldeo then turned around and met a glare from Terrakion, this was unusual due to the rock-type's jolly nature.

"Oh, Terrakion, I, um…" Was all the colt could mutter.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Terrakion yelled, causing the water-type to take a few steps backward.

"I-I don't u-understand." The colt replied and began to tremble.

"This whole time, you we're in love, with me?!" The rock-type yelled again.

This time Keldeo didn't reply, he starting to get a little scared.

"What's this?" He heard Terrakion ask, and the rock-type was walking towards the small book that was Keldeo's diary.

"Don't open that!" The colt shouted and began to run over to the book, just to have Terrakion toss him away. Keldeo quickly replied by launching a Scald towards the rock-type; it landed, but at the cost of a furious Terrakion.

"Oh, you want a fight. do ya?" The rock warrior replied and began to charge towards the water-type.

"Wait, no, I-" Keldeo was saying but was interrupted when he had to dodge a Sacred Sword from his teacher. "Stop, I don't want to fight you. Please let me explain!"

Despite the colt's pleas, Terrakion continued to attack his student. Keldeo then thought it was time to bail, but that thought went to waste when he felt large stones dig into him, preventing him from moving. This scared him, and the fact that an angry Terrakion was walking towards him did too.

"Terrakion, please-" Was all the colt could manage before a large rock was shoved into his mouth to prevent him from talking.

"Shut up!" The rock-type shouted. "I refuse to listen to anything you say anymore. "Little faggot!"

Terrakion then punched the colt square in the snout, causing the water-type's nose to bleed. Keldeo also noticed that he was bleeding from all over his body, due to the amount of large stones digging into him.

"People like you need to be taught a lesson, I can't believe that I trained you for all those years." Terrakion said bitterly.

Those words had hurt Keldeo on the inside more that all the blood that was leaving him. He wanted to scream for help as well, but couldn't because of the rock in his mouth. Tears were now rushing down the colt's face.

A second later, Terrakion was blasted by a Flash Cannon, and Keldeo then noticed that Cobalion was back to his senses.

"Keldeo run!" The leader shouted as he broke all of the stones hurting his student.

Keldeo then ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction of his teachers, tears rushing down his face.

**More to come, read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No time to talk, next chapter!**

**Good to Bad to… Better?: Chapter two**

"Absolutely not!" Terrakion said as he and Cobalion glared at each other.

It was now around noon, and Cobalion was now having a serious discussion with Terrakion about the rock-type's highly aggressive actions against Keldeo when the colt had outburst his feelings for Terrakion.

"Your actions were unacceptable, if I wasn't frozen solid I would have prevented you from doing what you did to Keldeo." The leader said back.

"He had it coming." The rock-type stated.

"No he didn't," Cobalion replied with a growl. "You were being a jerk." Terrakion rolled his eyes at this statement. "I may have been frozen, but that doesn't mean that I didn't see everything you did."

"I still can't believe that little fa-" Terrakion started.

"Finish that sentence, I dare you." Cobalion said with a threatening glare. "You have no right."

"I have every right to my opinions." Terrakion replied with another glare.

"Well you should learn to keep them in that thick head of yours." The steel-type replied back. "Your 'opinions' nearly killed our student today. The least you could have done was let him down easy."

"Well that's a first." The rock-type said with a slight chuckle.

"What is?" The leader asked.

"I thought you said that things should never be easy." Terrakion stated and the leader sighed.

"You don't understand!" The deer nearly shouted. "Just because it's easy for you, doesn't mean it'll be easy for them! I mean sure, he would have been heartbroken, but you pretty much ripped his heart out and smashed it beyond repair!" He shouted and began panting a little.

Despite the leader's outburst, Terrakion wasn't phased at all, just annoyed.

"And what makes you think that I don't understand?" The rock warrior asked. "If you're such an expert, then please explain."

"It doesn't take an expert to tell that you have never been in love before." Cobalion plainly stated and he knew that a nerve was struck when Terrakion let out a loud growl.

"You take that back!" The warrior replied.

"I will after you find Kel and apologize to him." The leader responded.

"I regret nothing I said to that fucking fa-" Terrakion was about to say, but was silenced by a Poison Jab to the stomach by the steel-type.

"I may be straight, but I hate that word with a fucking passion." Cobalion stated as Terrakion clenched his stomach. "What's wrong with being gay anyway? Why did you have to be so rude to Keldeo?" He asked and the rock-type got back on his feet.

"Being attracted to one of the same gender is against the reason Arceus created us." Terrakion answered. "And he makes legendary Pokemon look bad.

That statement made the leader laugh, this made Terrakion more annoyed.

"Terrakion, I can give you a list of legendary pokemon who are either gay or bi." The steel-type stated with a chuckle.

"Enlighten me." The rock-type said.

"Dialga, Kyurem, Yvetal, Lugia, Raikou, Entei, and Keldeo." Cobalion said with a smile.

"Whatever, I guess I'll find Kel and apologize." Terrakion said with a huff. "But after that I'm leaving The Swords of Justice."

"As you wish, and thank you." Terrakion heard the leader say as he walked away. _Hell no._ He then thought and a second later an evil plan came to his head. _Maybe I can make Keldeo see what will happen in the future if he stays the way he is._ He thought with a chuckle, then went to find the colt.

xXOOOOOXx

_It's almost dark, I'm sure Keldeo should have been back by now. _Cobalion thought as he waited in the cave he called his camp. _Perhaps I should go look for him, if Terrakion did what he said he would then i'm sure he wouldn't have kept Kel for long._

Cobalion had searched for his student for about an hour and was starting to get worried, he hoped the colt hadn't ran into any trouble on his way home.

"Help me…" The leader had barely heard, and began to search for his student.

"Keldeo!" He nearly shouted when he saw the tail of his student behind a large rock.

When Cobalion saw Keldeo, he stomach dropped. His student was cut up and bruised really bad, and he was losing a lot of blood from his body. The part that disgusted the steel-type was that a lot of it had came from the colt's rear end.

"Who did this?" The leader asked and placed the colt on his back, but the tears streaming down his student's face only meant one person. "Hang in there, I'll get you some help." He said as he student slowly drifted to unconsciousness.

**Well that's it for now, any guesses on who hurt Keldeo? I'm not sure if the answer is obvious or not...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this is a little late, I had lots of plans last week and couldn't work on it.**

**This chapter will be a little short but the next one will be a lot longer.**

It was around ten in the evening when Cobalion was curled up next to a sleeping Keldeo. he watching the stars, and was too worried about his student to sleep.

After finding Keldeo behind the rock, he came across a family of Vaporeon who used their water magic to heal the colt of his injuries, but he was still unconscious due to the amount of blood he lost.

_Keldeo…_ The steel-type thought with a sigh.

"Ugh…" Keldeo grunted and Cobalion smiled when he saw his student slightly open his eyes.

"You're awake." The deer said as the colt yawned.

"Cobalion…" Keldeo muttered slightly.

"It's good to see that you're alright Kel." Cobalion stated.

"Ah!" The colt shouted and caught Cobalion off guard.

"Keldeo!" The deer said and hugged his student to calm him. "Don't worry, you're safe."

It took a few seconds, but the colt's breathing began to slow down, and he was finally able to relax a little.

"Kel, who attacked you?" The steel-type asked. "It couldn't have been…"

After that, Keldeo started to sob quietly. With a nod, Cobalion cuddled the crying colt. The two then sat there for a few minutes, and Keldeo eventually stopped crying.

"Cobalion?" Keldeo said after a while.

"Yes Keldeo?" The deer replied.

"I-I think I should leave." The colt said and Cobalion turned his head.

"What do you mean?" The steel-type asked.

"The Swords of Justice has been split, and I don't feel safe in Unova anymore." Keldeo answered. "Plus, I've been thinking about leaving for a while. I feel like it's time for me to go on my own."

_Keldeo…_ Cobalion thought to himself.

"I want to go see the world, I really don't know who I am…" The colt said and muttered in the end.

"You are Keldeo." Cobalion stated and the colt looked up to him. "I suppose there is not much I have left to teach you, and if you feel it's right, I won't stop you either." He said and the two of them smiled at each other.

xXOOOOOXx

"Are you ready to go?" Cobalion asked his student.

Now it is noon the next day, and Cobalion was seeing his student off.

"I'm ready, this way leads to Kalos right?" The colt asked and looked at the path in front of him.

"That's right." The deer said with a nod. "And about Terrakion, I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Keldeo said with a smile. "It was just unlucky that he heard my outburst, and you were addressing my training performances."

"But I did steal your diary." The leader said and they both chuckled.

"Can I have that back by the way?" Keldeo asked.

"About that…" The deer said with a red face. "I kinda lost it."

This made Keldeo's face go red.

"Why do I have a feeling that this will haunt me later?" The colt asked then got a hug from his teacher.

"Take care of yourself out there. Virizion is in Jhoto and I'm heading to Hoenn, if you ever need anything, feel free to visit." Cobalion said and Keldeo nodded.

"I'll be seein' you." Keldeo said and the two then parted.

**Next chapter will have T/K in it. **


End file.
